Harry Potter and the Last Heir
by TheaterLover4Life
Summary: Harry, at the urge of his friends, has decided to attend his last year at Hogwarts, but not without spending time searching for the last horcruxes. He has a year filled with love, adventure, and a familar pair of blue eyes from his new D.A.D.A. teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Last Heir

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters...so don't sue me. I ain't got nuttin'. )**

Chapter 1: _An Unprofitable Day_

Harry sat down on his bed and sighed. It was the last time he would ever sit on the bed; it was the last time he ever had to be in this house. A rush of something that resembled a sad feeling tried to bombard Harry, but he quickly pushed it away. It was clear to him - there was nothing about this house that he would miss, nothing. As Harry went to lie down a horse-faced woman appeared in the doorway.

"Dinner is ready." Harry's Aunt Petunia said, reluctantly. Then she left, almost as quickly and silently as she had come. Harry forced himself up from the bed. Although he was exhausted from the day he could not deny the towering presence of hunger in his stomach. Making his way down the stairs Harry could hear a loud, boisterous voice booming from the table. Harry quickly recognized it as his uncle Vernon's. 'Must've just gotten in.' Harry thought absent mindedly to himself as he crossed the kitchen, quickly dismissing the thought from his head.

"Harry would you get the salt for me?" Aunt Petunia said, trying to sound pleasant, almost as Harry had sat himself down. He sighed and carried his tired body to the counter to pick up the table salt for his, what he now presumed, lazy aunt.

"Here." Harry said as he handed his aunt the table salt, nearly throwing it at her: Partially out of frustation, but mostly out of exhaustion. He noticed his uncle mumbling to his aunt, and then suddenly noticed the lack of a certain table-mate: his cousin, Dudley.

"Where's Dudley?" Harry asked, almost as though he really cared.

"He's staying the night with a friend." Petunia answered with a fake smile on her horse-like face.

"Oh." Harry said, simply. He didn't want Dudley here on his last night anyway. Uncle Vernon, whose face was quite the opposite to Petunia's, large and round, had been watching Harry very closely since he had made his way downstairs.

"What have you been up to, boy?" Vernon, who had no trace of subtlety said, nearly shouting at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, calmly, while still eating, although he knew exactly what his uncle Vernon meant.

"Where have you been going lately? You leave early in the morning, you take that broom-thing, and that-that contraption-"

"You mean, my wand?" Harry did his best to hide the smile that was growing inside of him, as he cut his uncle off. Vernon began to swell with anger.

"Yes, that _thing_." Vernon bellowed.

"Vernon dear, please, don't shout at the table. Honestly, what will the neighbors think if they hear you." Petunia said, as she served herself some more mashed potatoes. Harry spoke slowly and chose his words carefully, so as not to give his aunt and uncle any idea of what he was really doing. Not that they cared about him or his safety anyway.

"I've had business to take care of." Vernon stopped eating.

"_Business_?"

"Yes." Harry answered. A loud roar of laughter came from Uncle Vernon, but Petunia acted as though she hadn't heard what Harry had said.

"It's no matter Vernon, he's leaving tomorrow anyway - for good." Petunia said, quite solemnly.

"What?" Vernon questioned.

"You mean...you're leaving? Why?" He asked, a very skeptic look on his face.

"I turn 17 tomorrow, and after that I have no need to live with you here anymore." Harry, who had long grown tired of the conversation decided that his meal wasn't worth the questions he would have to endure from his uncle. So, he left the table without saying anything else. But as he left he could hear the sound of his aunt Petunia explaining things to a very stunned, yet quite exuberant Uncle Vernon.

Harry quickly threw open his door, slammed it shut, then threw himself onto the bed. He felt frustrated, but was unsure why. Was it because of Uncle Vernon's questioning manner? Or did it have to do with something he brought up, something deeper. Perhaps it was the fruitless day he just had.

He had gotten up at 5 o'clock that morning, just like he did, every morning, got dressed and made his way silently downstairs, so as not to disturb the Dursleys, broom and wand in hand. He made sure no muggles were in his view as Harry got on his broom and kicked off hard from the ground. He flew to a Diagon Alley to meet Hermione and Ron for their daily expeditions of Voldemort's horcruxes. They had all agreed that they would do this, everyday, in exchange for Harry agreeing to come back to school, despite the situations. Harry, who didn't mind the idea too much, agreed, but was unsure whether it would be enough. Then, Ron and Hermione threw in Holidays "as an added bonus". They searched through every place they could find in the magical world, given the allotted time, that might give them a lead on the horcruxes, but they found nothing.

Earlier that summer they had sucessfully confiscated the necklace that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin at Grimmauld Place and destroyed it. They asked members of the Order about it, and questioned the fake locket Harry and Dumbledore had found they previous year. They confirmed that the initials "R.A.B." had indeed been Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother who had taken the locket and replaced it with the fake one, thus dying for his acts of repentance.

So, the Order had sucessfully gotten rid of three out of the seven horcruxes: the diary, the ring, and now, the locket. Harry couldn't help but feel like he hadn't done enough for Dumbledore yet, promising himself he would do all he could to gain more information on the horcruxes, even at school. Even if it meant missing a couple of classes.

Harry, who was now dozing off on his bed let his mind rest on thoughts of school: on thoughts of quiddich; on thoughts of his friends; on thoughts of no more classes with the dreadful Professor Snape; on thoughts of the great, care-free year he wished laid in front of him. And with those thoughts Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, fell asleep.

**That was pretty short, and a little slow, but I wanted to do a little intro before I get deeper into the story. More to come soon! D**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Last Heir

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters...so don't sue me. I ain't got nuttin'. :)**

Chapter 2: _An Unexpected Birthday Gift_

Harry awoke still very early the next morning, even though they group had decided to give themselves a day off from horcrux hunt. He packed his belongs, quickly, into his trunk, grabbed it and Hedwig's cage and headed downstairs. He was to meet Ron and his dad, Arthur Weasley, that morning at 6 and he didn't want to have the make them have to wait on him. Harry was overjoyed at the thought of never having to return to the Dursley home. He had dealt with a tremendous amount of torture through out his living there; there was wasn't much that could make him happier than never having to see this house or the Dursleys ever again.

Harry set his stuff down in the living room while waiting for Ron and Mr. Weasley. He thought he could hear a rustling from upstairs, but shook the idea off, not wanting to ruin his perfect exit. At that moment Harry's stomach growled with fierce hunger, and then he remembered not finishing his dinner last night. So, quite reluctantly, Harry made his way to the kitchen to look for a snack that could hold him over until he could make it to the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley would be sure that Harry had atleast two servings of breakfast. He smiled at the thought of Mrs. Weasley, and all the Weasleys for that matter, but he found himself resting on the thought of the youngest Weasley child, Ginny. Harry cared very much for Ginny, he could even dare to say he loved her. But Harry knew deep within his heart that he couldn't risk Ginny's life, he couldn't be with her, not until Voldemort was finished, atleast.

Harry quitely opened the swinging door to the kitchen to find a most unwelcome face - Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia stood a few feet away from Harry, arms crossed, but instead of her normal scowl or look of disapproval there was a distinct look of sorrow on Petunia's horse-like face.

"Sit." She said. "I'll make you something."

Harry dared not refute, or even respond his aunt's words. He was genuinely shocked but Petunia's act, almost touched. Within minutes Harry's aunt Petunia had produced bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast, all set out for Harry to eat. Harry couldn't believe himself, but instead of taking time to analyze things he quickly began grabbing food to shuffle onto his plate. While he was eating Petunia took a seat across from Harry, a corncerned look beaming through what looked like a coverup scowl.

"Harry-" She began. "I know you haven't always been treated the best here, but-but I hope you stay safe wherever you're going." The words seemed almost forced, like she had to push herself to say them, they even sounded a bit rehearsed, but Harry didn't care, he was grateful for them.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Petunia stood and made her way to the refridgerator, bringing back with her a white, medium-sized box. "Happy birthday." She said plainly as she handed Harry the chilled box. He looked closely at her, wondering whether it was the same aunt or not. He muttered "thank you" and opened the box. Inside was a chocolate cake with white frosting, and the words "Happy Birthday" written in red icing on top. Harry could hardly believe his eyes. He even felt a tear or two creep up to his eyes. He looked at his aunt Petunia, a shocked expression clearly visable on his face. She sighed, and he placed the box down on the table, next to his plate.

"I know what you must be thinking, believe me, that's what I was thinking when I bought it, but-" She paused for a second. "Well, it's your last day here, I figured, well, maybe, it wouldn't hurt, you know, just this one time." Harry thought he could see a small trace of smile on Petunia's face, but the thought was disturbed by the sound of a knock at the door.

"The Weasleys." Harry said aloud, and jumped up from the table and nearly ran for the door. As he opened it he could see the bright red hair, and smiles common in the Weasley family on Ron and Mr. Weasley. Harry stood there a minute, just staring at them, not really realizing what he was doing.

"Well, are you going to let us in or not?" Ron said, half laughing. Harry snapped out of his daze and laughed with Ron while letting them in.

"It's good to see you, Harry." Mr. Weasley said as he gave Harry a giant hug.

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Weasley." Harry smiled. Just then the group heard a snort from upstairs. "We'll need to keep it down, so we don't wake up my uncle Vernon." The other two men nodded in agreement.

"Do you have your stuff packed and ready to go?" Ron asked, his vioce barely above that of a whisper.

"Yeah. All my stuff is over there." Harry pointed to his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Great, let's get going then." Mr. Weasley suggested as he grabbed Harry's trunk and Ron grabbed Hedwig's cage.

"Wait." Petunia said as she entered from the kitchen door. "Harry, you almost forgot your cake."

"Oh yeah. Thanks Aunt Petunia." Harry took the white box from Petunia and they stood there a minute looking at one another.

"Well, goodbye Harry." Petunia said while extending her hand for him to shake. Harry instead pulled her into an unexpected hug, which she didn't struggle against.

"I hope I never see you again." She said smiling slightly as they broke the hug and stepped back fom one another.

"I hope I never see you again too." Harry said as he smiled back at her. Ron and Mr. Weasley made their way out the door and to the car with harry's stuff. Harry waved to his Aunt Petunia as he walked out the door, then she closed the door behind him. Harry walked a few steps away from the house before pausing and turning back around, the cake still in his hands. He looked at the house for what he was sure would be the last time, taking in the precious moment. Then Harry made his way to the car, got in, and drove off with Ron and Mr. Weasley, never again to return to Number 4 Privet Drive.

**Not much, if any longer than the last chapter, but I have to get through all of these introductory chapters to get to the really good stuff that I'm just dying to put on here. lol. Anyway, I know Petunia was pretty out of character here, but I always thought she had it in her to be nice, so I figured, hey, it's the last time she's ever gonna see him, why not?!? You know? I think you do. :) Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Last Heir

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters...so don't sue me. I ain't got nuttin'. :)**

Chapter 3: _The Burrow_

The car ride to the Burrow was unexpectedly quick, especially since Harry spent most of the trip dozing off in the back seat. But when the car hit the ground with a loud "thud" Harry was wide awake, wand in hand. Ron looked back and laughed at Harry.

"Harry, we've just landed, that's all." Harry laughed nervously.

"Right." He responded as he put his wand away, then got out of the car. Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry's trunk from out of the trunk and headed towards the house, while Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage which sat next to him. Ron walked in the door ahead of Harry, thus blocking his view. Then Harry was greeted with a hug and two kisses, one on each cheek from...Fleur! Indeed, Fleur was standing in front of Harry, a giant smile on her beautiful, French face.

"O, 'Arry, it iz soo good to zee you!" She finally released Harry.

"It's good to see you too, Fleur." He patted her on the arm as he passed by her.

"Harry!" Harry was once again greeted by a rather large, unexpected hug, this time from Mrs. Weasley. "Harry honey, you look so thin. Have you been eating well?" Harry smiled.

"Well, it hasn't been your cooking Mrs. Weasley, so it couldn't have been that good." Mrs. Weasley blushed at Harry's compliment as he moved futher into the house. He met greetings from Fred and George, who were taking a vacation from their shop in order to help out with Bill and Fleur's wedding, Bill himself, who looked a little frazzled, Charlie, who too was in town for the wedding, and finally, Ginny.

"Hello Harry." Ginny said sweetly as he finally made his way to her.

"Hi Ginny." Harry couldn't help but smiling while looking at her angelic face. "How've you been?" He asked her.

"Pretty good, actually." She chuckled. "Mum and Bill have been throwin' fits about the wedding. They're determined to make everything perfect."

"How's Fleur taking it?"

"Oh, she's fine. She's always smiling and laughing, like everything will work it's self out in the end. It's a bit soothing, I must admit, her calmness, especially when everyone else in this house is a complete mess." She made her way to a couch and sat down. Harry followed her, setting Hedwig's cage on the floor next to him.

"A complete mess? Is it because of the wedding?" Harry inquired.

"Well, you could say that, but it's not the only reason: Dad's been swamped with work for the Ministry since Dumbledore's death last year; Mum and Bill, well, you know about Mum and Bill; Percy keeps popping up out of no where, which sends Mom into little fits of tears; Fred and George are always a mess, they brought a new line of products to try out. They said that they were favors for the wedding. We had to hold back Mum, so that she wouldn't attack them with the broom; And Ron, well, Ron's been acting really weird lately. I mean, I swear he sends out letters atleast twice a day, and when an owl comes he's the first one to check who the letters are for."

"Who do you think they're from?" Harry asked, now deeply engrossed into what Ginny had to say.

"Not sure, but I think they're from Hermione." Ginny said simply as she scratched Hedwig through her cage.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, confused. "But Ron and Hermione always talk. Why would he be so interested in talking to her all of a sudden?"

"Beats me." Ginny said as she stood. "If you ask me I say they're both nuts." Harry chuckled as Ginny began to walk away.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry pulled her back. "Look, about..._us_-" Ginny cut him off.

"Harry, I understand, really, I do."

"But-"

"Harry, please. It's already painful enough as it is. Trying to justify it even further is only gonna make the pain worse."

"But-" Ginny moved out of Harry's reach and walked off. He sighed.

"Harry, there you are, I've been looking all over for you." Ron said as he walked closer to Harry.

"Oh, sorry Ron. I was just talking to Ginny."

"Ah, I see." Ron said as if he understood, but of course, he didn't. "Well, Mum says breakfast is ready, if your hungry." Harry, who had yet again another disturbed meal decided that it was best that he eat, so Harry followed Ron to the kitchen where he sat down at the table next to Charlie.

"I'm off to work Dear." Mr. Weasley said to Mrs. Weasley as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"So soon Arthur? But you've barely had any breakfast." She picked up a plate of food and tried handing it to her husband, who rejected it.

"You know the Ministry Molly. Besides, I'll be back before you know it." And with that, he left. Mrs. Weasley sighed as she put the plate of food down on the table and continued serving the remaining tenants.

"Mum, didn't Remus say something about a meeting today?" Charlie asked his mother as he ate. Mrs. Weasley stopped dead in her tracks and looked quickly at Harry, Ron, and Ginny, then scolded her son.

"I don't know what you're talking about Charlie." She responded sharply.

"But, Mum, you-" Charlie tried to respond, but Mrs. Weasley ignored him, changing the subject.

"Lovely weather we're having, wouldn't you say kids? Perfect weather for a wedding." She sort of giggled to herself and walked back to the counter.

"I'll say." Fred and George said in unison, a smirk on their faces.

"You know, I've just realized something. Where's Hermione? I'm suprised she wasn't here before me." Harry addressed the group. Ron looked up quickly, a blush on his freckled face.

"She-Well, she-You see, she had to-" Ron tried to explain, his words going everywhere.

"She had to go visit some family member today, or something, but she should be here some time later." Ginny filled in.

"Hey, that's what I said." Ron said, defensively. Ginny chuckled.

"No, it's not." She corrected him. Ron blushed deeper as Harry and the others began laughing. It didn't take long for Harry and the others to finish their breakfast, even with two or three servings. Ron and Harry grabbed their brooms and made their way outside to do a little practice quidditch. After a few hours of playing in the garden, the mud soaked boys decided it was time for them to go in.

"I expect Mum's got lunch going by now." Ron said as they walked through the back door. "Or atleast, I hope so. I'm hungry." He rubbed his growling stomach as Harry laughed at him and his own stomach that sounded very similar to Ron's.

As they entered the house they noticed hush conversation coming from the kitchen. The boys quietly put down their brooms and headed towards the kitchen, trying not to make any noise. The voices, from what they could hear, sounded like Remus Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and Bill and Charlie Weasley. The conversation was a bit muffled because of the door, but the boys could still make out the words.

"You're kidding me!" Mrs. Weasley said, sounding appalled. "I've known Albus Dumbledore for many a years, and I know for certain that he would never, EVER request this. Do you know how dangerous it could be?"

"I know it sounds maybe a little extreme, Molly, but you have to understand, we're _desperate_ right now. We need all the help we can get." Remus tried to plead with her.

"Molly, it's our only option. Think of the children, Molly." Tonks said with her usual short, spiky, bright pink hair.

"Molly, I assure you, as a member of the Order you will be continuely updated on what goes on. Believe me, we want your input, and respect your opnion, but-," Remus sighed, "This was Albus' last request." He produced a piece of parchment, from what Ron and Harry could see through the crack in the door. "Minerva found it on his desk addressed to _her_ the night of, well, when he died." Mrs. Weasley picked up the piece of parchment and read it. Her eyes flew across the paper then filled with tears. She set the parchment down.

"Has she read it?" She asked, trying hard to keep herself from crying.

"Yes, she has. She allowed us to keep the letter, even after we insisted that she be the one to hold on to it." Remus told her as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She told us she'd keep a good watch on your children, Harry, and Hermione." Tonks said, trying to cheer Mrs. Weasley up.

"It's not that," Mrs. Weasley began, "But it's _her_ I feel sorry for." She sniffed. "Albus was all she had left."

"I know." Remus said simply as he removed his hand from Mrs. Weasley's shoulder.

"It's okay though Mum, she's a tough gal. I hear she worked for the Ministry." Charlie said. "Trained Auror's, or something like that."

"Aurors?" Bill questioned.

"Yeah, but it's all kept very hush, hush down there at the Ministry, you know?" Charlie said as he continued. "So, that's really all I've heard."

"Has anyone told Harry yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked Remus.

"No, not yet. We thought it best to tell you and Arthur first before we talk to any of the others." He answered her.

"He'll want to know about it. You know Harry, Remus."

"Yes, I do. He will, Molly, it's just a matter of time. In the mean time, while we're here, is there anything Tonks and I can do to help prepare for the wedding?" Remus said, sounding rather chipper. Harry and Ron could hear footsteps approaching the door, so they grabbed their brooms and ran upstairs to Ron's Bedroom where Harry's trunk and Hedwig's now empty birdcage was waiting for him.

"Who do you reckon she is?" Ron asked as soon as they were sure no one had followed them upstairs.

"Beats me." Harry said as he plopped down on the bed placed in there for him. "They might have been just talking about McGonagall you know. Her and Dumbledore always seemed pretty close."

"Yeah, I guess. But I'd never picture McGonagall as the type of girl who would train Aurors." Ron said as he took a seat on his own bed.

"Maybe. You never know. It may be a little hard to believe Ron, but McGonagall _was_ once a young lady too."

"You're right Harry, that is hard to believe." Harry laughed, but Ron sounded serious. Harry thought about the idea for a moment as he layed down on the bed. Minerva McGonagall, his transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, and now, the current Headmistress, could she really be a former trainer for Aurors? The idea seemed a bit radical to Harry, but not completely unplausible. He knew that if she had, she could be a great mentor to Harry, helping him with becoming an Auror, but, more importantly, defeating Voldemort. Harry's thought pattern was soon interuppted by the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs and to the door. There was a slight knock and then the door burst open. Standing in the doorway was none other than Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she ran over to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Hermione, I saw you just yesterday." Harry mumbled through the death lock of Hermione's embrace.

"Oh, right." And with that, she released Harry. "Ronald." She said slowly as she nodded to Ron, who blushed.

"Hermione." He responded back. Harry didn't have much time to question Hermione and Ron's sudden odd behavior towards on another, because just then the group recieved another visitor, Remus Lupin.

"Harry, there you are. It's good to see you - Ah, Hermione, Ron, it's good to see you two as well." He smiled at the group. "Molly wanted me to tell you that lunch is ready. She said you were looking particularly pale this morning at breakfast Harry and she wanted to keep that from happening again, so she made sure i went on a special expedition just to find you. Luckily enough I find these two also. Well, shall we?" Remus escorted the group of friends downstairs to eat one of Mrs. Weasley's delicious home cooked meals, while the thought of the conversation from the kitchen from earlier, and the Auror trainer had been left in Ron's room, collecting dust.

**Ah, the end of chapter 3. Er, I guess it started getting into the story more, but before you start running with ideas, you might want to stop. It's probably not what you think (see description for this story). Anyway, I hope this was longer and more satisfying than the first two chapters. More to come soon! Tell me what you think:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Last Heir

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of its characters...so don't sue me. I ain't got nuttin'. :)**

Chapter 4: _The Wedding_

It didn't take long after Harry's arrival at the Weasley's for the time of Fleur and Bill's wedding to occur. Mrs. Weasley, who had long since been crabby, had grown tired, and even ill looking, but it didn't stop her from her exasperated attempts to keep everything perfect (even if only for one day). On the day of the wedding everyone loaded all of the stuff from the house into one of the cars Mr. Weasley had managed to get from the Ministry and headed to the Banquet Hall where the wedding would occur.

"Isn't this place lovely?" Mrs. Weasley asked the group as she stepped out of the car. Harry, who had already been dressed in his dress robes agreed as he stumbled out after her. Ron, who was happy not to have to wear his dress robes from the Yule Ball from back in their fourth year followed after Harry. Ginny and Hermione, who were not yet dressed, had ran out of the car, excitedly, after Mrs. Weasley, who was on her way to see Fleur. As they reached the room where Fleur was they could hear loud sobs coming from inside. Mrs. Weasley opened the door, and inside a middle aged woman stood speaking in French to Fleur and her sister, Gabrielle. Fleur was sobbing overdramtically onto one of the couches in the room.

"Ah, zer you are!" Fleur's mother said to Mrs. Weasley as she came in. "My daughter's been having zee fit, since zis morning vhen she arrived. She vanted to zee you as soon as possible." Fleur's mother led Mrs. Weasley over to Fleur's strong, yet fragile body.

"Sweetheart?" Mrs. Weasley addressed Fleur as she sat on the couch next to her. Fleur looked up quickly.

"MOLLY!" Fleur threw her arms around Mrs. Weasley's neck, who looked taken aback. "Oh, Molly, I am such zee mezz. Doo yoo zee me? Such a mezz." Fleur released Mrs. Weasley and wiped her nose with the tissue in her hand.

"Honey, what happened? You where fine yesterday, fine even this morning." Molly asked as she put a strand of Fleur's blonde hair behind her left ear.

"I doon't know. I came here, and I vas thinking," She paused, "Molly, doo yoo luve me?" Fleur asked, her blue eyes full of unshed tears. "I luve Bill, Molly, but if yoo doo not luve me, how can I truly be a part of 'iz family?" She sniffed, waiting for Mrs. Weasley response. Mrs. Weasley waited a moment before responding.

"Of course I love you Fleur. I wouldn't let Bill marry you if I didn't." She smiled slightly, which was enough for Fleur.

"Oh Molly! I knew it vas true!" She stood. "Hurry Mama, I 'ave to get married to the luve of my life." She smiled widely. And with that, all of the girls began to change, preparing for the beautiful wedding that was about to happen.

Meanwhile, the boys were in the hall, waiting. Harry had been fiddling with a flower Mrs. Weasley had pinned him with that morning. Ron, however, looked a mess.

"What's got you so upset?" Harry asked as Ron walked past him.

"Huh? Ah, nothing, Harry, just...anxious, is all." Ron said as he sat down in a pew.

"You do know you have to escort Hermione, right?" Ron gulped and nodded. Before Harry could question anything further, guests began to flood the hall, so Harry and Ron made their way to the back to get ready to escort Ginny and Hermione, Fleur's Bride's Maids. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour came rushing up the aisle to take their seats on their respective sides. Hermione walked up to Ron.

"You ready?" She asked, smiling. Ron, who looked as though someone had knocked the wind out of him as he stared at Hermione, simply nodded. Hermione, Ginny, and Gabrielle were all wearing matching dresses, lilac in color, satin in material, with a halter top, and a frumpled stlyed back.

Gabrielle, who was given the job of flower girl, lined up and headed down the aisle first. Music began to play as she tossed flowers carelessly from her white basket. Next, Ron and Hermione made their way down the aisle, quickly followed by Ginny and Harry. And finally, escorted by Mr. Weasley himself, came Fleur, with a beautiful strapless white gown, with a frumpled bottom, and gloves. Everyone stood, as she walked down the aisle. She was the epitome of beauty at that moment, but Harry couldn't help but look over at Ginny, and stare. It pained him to be with her today, but not be able to share the full romance of the moment. Then, Ginny looked up at him, a sad smile on her beautifully freckled face. Harry did his best to smile, then turned his attention back to Fleur and Mr. Weasley. Fleur, who was now no longer crying, made her way up to Bill, and Charlie, who was his best man, as a man in bright purple dress robes and a long silver beard performed the ceremony. Harry instantly thought of Dumbledore at the sight of the man, and a wave of sorrow filled him. He frowned, but pushed the feelings aside, today was not a day to be unhappy. Harry, had never seen a wizarding wedding, actually, he had never seen one at all, but he knew what he had seen on tv. He was just thrilled to get to see one in person, even if it was the only one he ever attended. Even if he himself never had a wedding, he was glad he could share this moment with his friends, and with Bill and Fleur.

The reception which, according to Mrs. Weasley, would be catered by none other than herself, was almost as beautiful as the wedding itself. Fred and George, who had, until that point, been lurking around suspiciously, walked over to where Harry had been sitting and sipping his butterbeer.

"Harry," Fred began, "We've got a job for you." George finished.

"It's not something that's gonna put me 6 feet under with your Mum, now is it?" Harry asked, a smile playing across his face as he searched the room for Mrs. Weasley.

"Never." Fred lied.

"It more of a..._favor_, if you ask me." George said as both of the Weasley boys' faces lit up with smiles.

"Alright, I'll do it." Harry said.

"That's a good boy, Harry." George said.

"You won't regret it, believe me." Fred said as he picked up a box and handed it to Harry. "Just give one of these to everyone."

"What are they?" Harry asked as he picked up a small, silky white bag from the box.

"You'll see." They said in unison. "That is, if we're lucky." Fred said.

"And Mum doesn't catch us." George said, and with that, they walked away laughing.

Harry recruited Ron to help him with the distribution of the small, white, silky bags. A few moments after the boys had finished, Mrs. Weasley walked over to Fred and George, looking as though she were ready to explode.

"What is _this_?" She snapped at them as she held up one of Fred and George's bags. The words, Harry had failed to notice, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" were sewn in silver thread into each of the bags that Harry and Ron had distributed.

"Worry not, Mum, they're just favors, like we said." George said, as though there was nothing wrong with it.

"Go ahead, open it, Mum." Fred said, as he took a sip of his butterbeer. Mrs. Weasley, who had been appalled at the idea presented to her, just stood there, mouth open, staring at the boys.

"You two..." She began, fumming, but her words were soon interupted by the loud sound of a crack and thunderous cheers from somewhere in the room. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to the person who had set off one of Fred and George's "favors". It turned out to be Mrs. Delacour, Fleur's mother, who looked both stunned and ammused.

"Zis vas such a charming idea." She said as she handed the favor to Mrs. Weasley as she laughed. The words "Thank you for coming" were displayed on the open side of a box, that shot confetti out at the person who opened it and then applauded.

"There's candy in the bags too." Fred piped in as Mrs. Weasley stared at the box in her hand.

"But, none of the bad kind. Actually, we took the liberty of making a line of candy that is perfectly safe, with no side effects, just for kicks." George said as he looked at Fred and they both smiled. Mrs. Weasley handed the box to George as she walked away silently, stunned. Harry laughed.

"Brillant idea." He said "Making your Mum worry over nothing like that." They smiled.

"It's what kids are for." Fred said.

"Well, that's atleast what _we're_ for." George said as he and Fred walked away laughing. Harry smiled and looked at the favor that George had handed him. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all, if he had friends to help him through it all. Maybe not. Love, that's all he needed to get through this, right? Dumbledore himself said how important it was; he had risked his life for Harry because of it. Harry had decided that it was. If it was enough for Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards to ever exist, then it would be enough for him, Harry Potter, one of the luckiest of wizards to ever exist. And with that Harry walked over to his friends who were laughing and smiling, as he hoped this wouldn't be the last time they would all be together.

**This wasn't my favorite chapter to write, actually, it was quite hard to. I've never been to a wizarding wedding (duh!), and I've only been to one real wedding, so, yeah. I promise the next chapter will be more plot fulfilling, I just wanted Bill and Fleur to get married first, they deserve atleast that much...sniff -.- To my reviewers: Thank you so much for your honesty. I shall keep your comments in mind. But, another thing to keep in mind too - This is my first fanfic, so please, don't shoot me if I don't get the hang of it right away. :) Thanks for reading; tell me what you think!**


End file.
